Amy Lockheart
Biography= Amy was born into a family of traveling salesmen who just so happen to be passing through Mildesta on their way to Praxus the baby was healthy with no real problems during the birthing process. Her mother and father decided to leave the city early to travel with a caravan through the hard heat of the desert the numbers would keep the sand trap away and the caravan itself had a fairly well known hunter to protect against the other forms of wildlife. Halfway through their journey the convoy was attacked by a Sandray they scattered the travelers in different ways, starting the numerous sandtraps that sucked them in one by one, with all the commotion from both of these predatory monsters awakend something much more fiercely so much so just the feeling of it scared off the other creatures it was the Hydra. The many heads sprang forth from a nearby dune what was thought to be just a solid collection of sand each head, roared as if to claim the land around it as its own territory scaring off the local beasts and as the ruler of this particular patch of golden dust he sought to claim his prize the caravan. The carriages were wrecking the traders within eaten even the hunter didn't stand a chance finally all that was left was Amy and her family who stood in the way of two of the heads to protect their little one even if it seemed like a meaningless effort to them giving that baby girl a few more seconds of life was well worth it. Some god or benevolent being must have turned an actual eye to this action as their sacrifice actually means something as soon as the beast would have turned its hungry heads on the baby it was slain by groups of hunter who just so happen to be passing through the desert at that time this was a company of Astartes and after seeing the child as a sole survivor they decided to take her in recruiting another girl into their fold and providing her with a second chance to live. Taken to the Takuko islands Amy spent the next eleven years of her life taking up the middle name of Mustang the first name of the Astartes who saved her. During the implantation of her Istar seeds plunging her into a sea of darkness once the seed of truth was implanted and like the rest of the young girls blind folded for an entire year. All throughout her dark year she was visited at night with visions of extremely small insects which later she understood to be ants who were small even for ants more specifically she would envision the soldiers who developed the ability to convert molecules in the area around them into a very violent substance that explodes shortly after by clicked their mouths shut, this is how these ants defended themselves as well as break large objects down to carry easier. The constant marching of the ants could be felt under her skin like a crawling feeling right beneath the surface, sometimes she would wake up and wear to the maker those very ants were in her bunk. This continued on for months while she still capped with her blindness Amy was growing so accustomed to not being able to see that she developed an ability to hear a person's voice and keep it cataloged for an indefinite amount of time giving her a tape recorder memory as well as a very acute sense of hearing. Following her sensitive ears, she soon discovered what plagued her dreams every night the very rare campontus saundersi ant. After showing the ants the savage side of humanity with the help of a torrent of water and a stick a change began to happen within her body it was as if the abilities of the ants themselves were starting to manifest themselves within her. At first she couldn't control it and explosions would happen all around her at random forcing the facility heads to isolate her till further notice. While alone she tried to contain her powers discovering that she needed the location of a specific place around her to use it which was hard seeing as how she couldn't see. With a few months still supposedly remaining in her year of darkness her brain discovered another gift of the ant and it was the fact that they didn't use sight to isolate an area they sent out pulses or what Amy now calls pings. With this knowledge in place she began to master her abilities sending out these pings to the largest range and her mind would create a three dimensional isometric grid like a sonar and she would mentally choose and longitude and latitude for that explosion these pings fed information to her brain on what what in the area around her only in a black and white image. When she was let back into the inner circle she had a firm grasp of how her powers work and how she could utilize them and because of the unique way she ‘saw’ things the fact that the seed of sight didn’t work properly and her vision was never returned didn't bother her much if at all. |-| Personality= Unlike her fellow squadmate Valerie Amy is soft spoken preferring to observe the situation and plan out an attack before actually acting, being that she can cause nearly untold amounts of property damage she won't so easily fly off the handle and blow up anything that even opposes her or her squads interests, in fact Amy will just as likely try to out smart the enemy and end it quick before she actually needs to start to really engage the target. She is also very mindful about her ability's and keeps track of how much energy she uses of her maximum preferring not to go above 20% of what shes truly capable of. When she does speak its usually nothing nice normally she spends her time giving people the cold shoulder or just flat out ignoring them if it doesn't pertain the the actual mission other than her dominate cold disposition shes actually very shy. |-| Equipment= Compontus bombs- Specially made bombs that react to Amy's sensing ability when one of her pings go out this bomb reacts and forwards that ping out further with the same frequency effectively giving her a wider range of vision and once a placed bomb is pinged unless it moves she will have the location of it memorized and can remotely detonate with with little effort on her part, the explosion itself is no where near the power she can create by herself but the bombs work as a way of diversion or in the setting up of traps in large quantity's they can be lethal she usually carries a sack of twenty on her at any given time LockHeart knuckles - Amy's only method of close rage fighting are a set of gloves designed to utilize the explosive capabilities of her powers and turn them into a powerful concussive force powder is hidden within the knuckles themselves and upon impact they explode outward sending an impact through the victims attacked area from their springs take the recoil enough to where the only thing she experiences is a push in the opposite direction the powder stored uses so little to make the attack itself that the knuckles can last a good length of time before needed to be refueled |-| Abilities= campontus saundersi ant aura Sonar Sensing: While not necessarily sonar sensing one can't really call it seismic sensing neither, but in order for her actual powers to work she needs a pinpoint location, thus her body developed a way for her to use it by re-formatting one the Ant's already existing abilities. She pings to the largest range and her mind would create a three dimensional isometric grid like a sonar and she would mentally choose and longitude and latitude for that explosion these pings fed information to her brain on what's what in the area around her only in a black and white image. Everything the Ping picks up are implanted in her brain as a still image so she can not detect moment unless she sends out another ping which the interval of which she is able to do this is around a second in a half to two seconds till her brain updates this information she is stuck with a still image and must use her other senses to track the slight changes Combustion inducement- Amy can cause explosions once she has an actual location for them generally she has to create some form of friction within herself and transfer that over to said location this is usually done by snapping her fingers or breathing in and channeling energy within a point on her forehead super heating the molecules within the area of her choosing before eventually exploding, both option take little time to accomplish. Her max distance is at most a mile in every direction seeing as how her pings can only spread out a mile before stopping, when using her fingers to create the explosion the shorter the distance the stronger the blast while channeling energy will cause much more damage the further the target is from her; However its one part distance another part personal effort put into each attack. She can create up to three simultaneous explosions one for both sets of fingers and one for her concentrated focus explosions, even in the rain Amy can still use these abilities although they are weaker but much more numerous, what happens is she separates the compounds in each individual rain drop transforming it into a very explosive substance within that rain drop causing it to explode. Category:Astartes Category:The Order Category:Noxx Hollow Category:Character